Too Rusted To Love
by Arillea-san
Summary: This is on the view of Kikyo as she lets go of the world she held on too. Also has a little Kag/Inu. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**Me: Hello everyone! **

**Inuyasha: what are you doing?**

**Me: Welcoming them to a new story of course!**

**Inuyasha: What a waste of time, you know they're going to hate it.**

**Me: *glaring daggers* Do you want to through down little puppy?**

**Inuyasha: Bring it on; I'm not afraid of you!**

**Me: *Takes out chainsaw* Are you sure about that?**

**Inuyasha: *Glups* no not at all.**

**Me: Fine, have it your way *Tackles him to the ground chainsaw at throat.* **

**Me: Now Inuyasha would you say the disclaimer?**

**Inuyasha: Uh….. Arillea-san doesn't own Inuyasha. ****Somebody help me!**

**Me: Good puppy. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

He was coming, I could sense it. He always came to see me but not be actually be with me. He wanted advice like always. I, of course, was happy to give such advice; I just wanted for them what I could never have. I wanted them to know what love was.

It all started on the day when I shared to him what was really on my mind, what has always been my mind since the day I got part of my soul back.

It was a bright day and I was taking a leisurely walk, everything was so full life it made my heart grip in pain. I could never again know what it was like to feel the summer breeze, rain drops on my skin or even the chill of winter, unlike everything around me. I was, to put it simply, dead. It made me wonder, while walking down the beaten road, what was my purpose in life? Was I truly made to commit evil against the man I loved and cared so deeply for?

In the beginning that's what it seemed. When I died all I knew was hate, so when I awoke to my new life that's all I ever knew and I couldn't get it out of my head. But now I learned from my past mistakes and know what I truly was angry about. That being in this state of my own now pitiful existence, and never having my old life back meant I was doomed for eternity.

He came that night, telling me how much he loved me, how much he missed me and all of a sudden it was too much, I couldn't take it anymore. I finally screamed, "I am dead! How can you love something that is not even living?"

I could see it in his eyes; he still loved me but he also loved my reincarnation, a girl who could miraculously travel through time.

"I know you are in love with my reincarnation." He looked away, his cute little triangle ears squishing into his skull.

I smiled softly taking his face between my hands, "It's time we end this, she needs you more than I, and since she is my future linage I will purify you if anything happens to her." That last comment made me chuckle a little.

"Wait what's going to happen to you?" His golden eyes stared deeply into my own onyx ones.

"I'll be fine, its time you moved on to someone who can return your love in full, something I can never do again but I'll still be here. If you need any advice, that is, and since she is my reincarnation I should know a thing or two about her." I smiled once more at his childish eyes. "Now go she's waiting."

He gave one look at me then turned around and walked toward his camp and my reincarnation.

Then he started coming to see me every night, every time they got into a fight or whenever he wanted to make more of their relationship. Mainly it was fights; they seemed to get into a lot of them.

But today was different, instead of coming at night he was coming to find me in broad day light, but why?

I didn't much time to think when he came busting through the bushes huffing loudly.

"What is it?" Came my worried replay, could something have happen to the group he travels with?

"S-she s-s-she," he was spewing all over his words, he must have traveled a long way to find me.

"What happened to my reincarnation?"

He looked at me, I could see the many emotions sprayed across his face but the one that stuck out the most was pain.

"She saw us, last night and now she won't even talk to me."

I gave him a crossed determined look "Let's go."

He hutched down so I could climb on his back, when I was securely on he took off. I could feel gushes of wind as he propelled us forward through the forest. This wasn't good; they were both in so much pain, and I couldn't stand back and see two people who needed love so dearly destroy it all over a simple misunderstanding. I was going to set things right even if in the process breaking my own rusted heart.

Finally after so much running we came upon a few huts at the edge of a small town. It was definitely a longs ways from where we were. That much I could tell, but now wasn't time for that kind of thinking.

I closed my eyes softly and expanded my aura until I found my reincarnation in one of the nearby huts; she seemed to know I was here but didn't seem to care. How sad.

Walking toward the hut I came across the other members of his group. I saw the demon slayer and the monk, the demon slayer was steaming mad and looked like she wanted to tear my face off, while the monk just gave me a weary glance. Neither one of them stopped me, so I assumed that my reincarnation wanted to speak or else I probably wouldn't have I have made it this far.

He was about to say something to the pair when I stopped him, "They have a right to hate me, after all I've done it only serves me right." He looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it.

Motioning for him to stay outside, I quietly walked into the small hut.

There in the one of the corners was my reincarnation, in a horrible state of mind and body. Her raven black hair stuck out in uneven knots, the strange clothing she wore now covered in dirt and the most pain filled expression on her face like she had watched someone be slaughtered in front of her.

The emotionally killed girl looked up at me and hissed, "Why are you here?"

"To settle some misunderstandings," I calmly stated, trying to diffuse the situation.

She glared at me through her tear strained eyes. "What misunderstanding? I saw him with you and after he told me….." Her face contorted in pain as more tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"He told you he loved you didn't he," It was more of a statement than a question.

She wanted to say she was surprised that I knew but she didn't, we both loved the same man did we not?

So instead she answered very brutally, "Yeah, are you to tell me doesn't?" I could almost see the tears threatening to run down her cheeks yet again.

"No, I'm not stealing him away from you." I answered her inaudible question, surprising her greatly. "You forget what everyone seems to forget, I am dead. Meaning my heart is too rusted to love."

It must have been my eyes because not long afterward my reincarnation's face lost all its anger and was instead replaced with regret and pity. Most likely as she began to realize the meaning of my words. "I'm sorry; I jumped to conclusions when I saw you guys hugging."

I smiled gently at her, knelling down to her eye level. "That's alright little one. It was our fault for going behind your back in the first place. I was merely giving him advice on what to do. Since we share the same soul I know a lot about you."

My reincarnation seemed to find that very funny and began to laugh, "Ahh, so that makes sense why he always knows how to make me not mad at him, and here I thought he might be psychic."

I suddenly found myself laughing as well, I didn't quite understand what she was saying but when she had said it I could feel all the hate between us drift away. Finally freeing me from my bonds.

My senses then started to tingle slightly warning me that he was coming toward the door. I knew she sensed it too, as her head whipped from me to the cloth covered entryway.

And so he came in through the door. His eyes casted downward, those cute triangle ears squished down to his head, obviously wanting forgiveness. He stood still near the doorway not sure exactly what to do.

We all sat in complete silence for a few seconds; my reincarnation turned her vision from him back to me, showing me the eagerness in her chocolate orbs. I nodded quietly and she got up and ran to him.

I could see the tears streaming down my reincarnations face, as she ran and enveloped him in her arms. The pair stood there, her tears streaming apologizes as his soft voice whispered words of love in her ears.

I took the opportunity to leave the small shack of hut. I was no longer needed here, and that somehow hurt my heart more than knowing I had just gave away the one man I had loved. That bit of knowledge seemed to shatter my already broken heart.

I was almost toward the edge of the forest when two arms encircled me. I turned around to see my puffy eyed reincarnation hugging me, her future mate standing right behind her.

"Where are you going?" Her question made me question as well. I had nowhere to go, all I could do now was wonder as a halved souled puppet, but I didn't voice my opinion out loud. Instead I smiled softly and told her what I had to do.

"I am no longer needed here, my reincarnation. I cannot stay where I'm no longer needed."

He seemed very angry about what I had said. "That's a big fat lie, and you know it. You can stay here if you want, you don't have to leave."

I looked at him with a sigh, "You don't seem to understand. I cannot stay here knowing that while I stare at you two that I am dead and thus have no purpose in this life."

He went quiet, his eyes sad and remorse. It was obvious he had given up the argument, my reincarnation, though, had not.

"There has to be some other way." My reincarnation pleaded to me, "Maybe there's a way to give you back your body, and make you fully alive."

I smiled down at my younger half, knowing that kind of hope was only for children's fairy tales. "If there was another way that didn't require your soul, then I would gladly accept it. But, I am afraid that options do not exist."

"No, no no." She clinged on to me like a desperate child. "If this is a world that is full of magic, than I'm sure we can find some other possible way."

He stepped at that moment and took the distraught girl in his arms, "There isn't another way, and she already knows there isn't. It's time you figure that out too."

"But but. "If this had been a year ago, I wouldn't have had any emotion toward the girl. But now, I could feel little droplets pricking my eyes. I felt grateful that she cared and for once someone was actually crying for me and not because of me.

The small salt water droplets began to tear down the contours of my face as I took the girl's hand and smiled at her. "Thank you, for caring about me but he is right. There's no way to change what has already happened, so I must leave this place and find another."

Again, like the time before, my reincarnation seemed to understand my feelings. Maybe it was because we shared souls, but whatever the case, she finally began to understand I could not stay here like this. With tears now covering her face she took me into one last hug and whispered into my ear, "Your right, this is not place which you belong. But I know, through the graces of Kami, that you belong somewhere else."

I was unable to hold my shock; there was a place that even I belonged? I wouldn't even consider that to be a possibility if it weren't for the fact that Kami told this young girl himself. Shock still covered my face but I still smiled gratefully as I let go of her hug. "Thank you, my reincarnation. Now I know that perhaps I was always destined to be somewhere else."

She smiled back at me, "Yes and thank you for giving me the opportunity at love myself."

I nodded back at her and turned toward him. He was staring at the both of us in confusion, but decided to ask about it later. I saw his eyes shift toward me for the last time.

I smiled at him, as he smiled back at me. We had shared so much together, that it was hard to believe we were saying goodbye to one another. I walked to him and gave him one last hug. "I'll miss you." He whispered in my ear. "I will miss you also." I told him. We released each other, and I turned toward the pair. Seeing all the love and emotion in their eyes as they looked upon each other, made my rusted heart hurt, but also swell in love as well. They were going to be happy together and that's all I need to know.

I gave them once last goodbye, "Goodbye, Kagome" Kagome smiled at me. "Have a nice trip. You'll find your happiness. I'm sure of it." I smiled at the girl, all the years of hate and here I was smiling at what I used to consider an enemy. My eyes flickered at the man I had loved all those years back. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled a sad smile as I turned to leave, forever out of their lives and into what I hoped to be my new one.

"Good bye Kikyo."

* * *

**Author's note: Wow! That took forever, longer than I expected! So anyways I hope you guys liked the story and I can't wait for the reviews. Also I'm going to probably take down, ****Finding her happy ending. ****Don't worry, for those that read it, it won't be down forever just until I figure out exactly how to write it. On another note I might make a sequel to this story, and it will probably be a crossover also. But first I have to finish ****The Queen of Demons**** and then we'll see. Well until next time!**

**-Arillea-san.**


End file.
